1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system for reinforcing a metallic panel by a reinforcing beam made of a fiber reinforced plastic (hereinafter referring to as FRP refinforcing beam). More particularly, it relates to a system for reinforcing a metallic panel by fixing both ends of a FRP reinforcing beam having a specific sectional configuration.
Background of the Invention
Recently, it has been studied to attain lightweighting of automobiles in order to improve a fuel efficiency of the automobile. In the lightweighting of the automobile, it has been considered to use lightweight metallic parts as well as to replace metallic parts with lightweight plastic parts. An outer plate of the automobile such as an outer panel of a door is usually made of a steel. In order to reinforce the outer panel, a metallic reinforcing beam has been fixed. For example, the reinforcing beam for the outer panel of the door has been called a side guard beam or a side impact bar. In order to provide a lightweight door, it has been considered to use a plastic side guard beam instead of a metallic side guard beam. However, when a conventional plastic side guard beam is used, it has not enough to provide a desired strength for example, a satisfactory strength of a door in an industrial standard (such as FMVSS No. 214 in U.S.A.).
The inventors have studied FRP side guard beams having excellent tensile strength. However, it has been found that a desired strength could not be given by using FRP side guard beam having a configuration of the conventional metallic side guard beam. For example, the desired strength could not be given by a FRP side guard beam having configuration of I beam, U-shape channel having flat bottom or L-shape angle.